My Little Psion
by stupid-grrl
Summary: A new mutant is discovered in the Bayville area...But how will she adapt to her new life?
1. Default Chapter

A few things before we begin. My standard disclaimer. I do not own nor have any official connection to the writers of the X-men, nor is any part of this story based on real events. It is entirely fictional. The characters Leodora James and Kyle Taylor are actual characters in a role playing game based on the X-men, created by myself and Joe Dunn, Thus if you steal these characters for your own fan fiction or role play.I'll break your kneecaps.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
"Whoa! Watch it guys, chick on roller blades coming through!" She whizzed and wove through the crowd, some students yelping and parting at her request, others were physically shoved with the push of a hand. She ignored the protest as she whizzed, a blue of black and red, she was only happiest when she was a step ahead of everyone else and this, was one way of looking at it.  
  
She swallowed, the coffee in one hand, the paper cup burning her fingertips she didn't know how much longer she could wait. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She wormed her way past some other "pedestrians" the whiz of cars to her left, she lifted the mug over her head as she put a small boost into her weaving. Which of course, was her first mistake. She glanced down for a single moment, only to hear an outcry.A group perhaps.Snapping her head up, she was headed straight for them and naturally, the coffee cup slipped from her grip as she cried out in shock. "Oh my God!"  
  
A female voice as Leo went colliding into one, a grunt as air rushed from her lungs and she was down for the count. "Urrgh.."  
  
"uuh.Someone vhant to get her off me? Bitter schön?" Leo blinked several times, and opened her eyes. She'd gone from vertical to horizontal in a tangle of limbs in less than two seconds, now that was impressive. She swallowed, blinking the bright green eyes at him, she gave a nervous chuckle. Leodora would of course end up making a fool of herself. She furrowed her brow, before bracing her hands against the pavement, and pushing herself up. The pair both looked a little awkward as nervous chuckles were exchanged, along side what could have been mistaken for shy glances. Of course, they were more likely checking to see if the other was checking -them- out. Arms slid under hers and she was propped onto her feet by someone a good head or so taller than she, hands patting her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" The voice was a young one, male, and as she turned, a guy, perhaps not much older than she loomed over head, wearing some interesting shades.. "Uhh..Yeah..Yeah I'm fine." She blinked up at him, arching a brow, before he blinked, and smiled somewhat embarrassed, removing his hands from her shoulders, shoving them into his trouser pockets. "More than I can say for you.Sorry.." She glanced to who would could only be described, as hot. Around her height, he was all big brown eyes and cheeky smile. She swallowed as he flashed her a feral grin, shrugging his shoulders, a hand pushed through the thick, navy hair.Which looked oddly natural.Made her wonder what dye he used. "It iz...Okay...I'm fine."  
  
She was staring, and thus, he looked a little nervous, her brain not yet registering the odd feeling of his skin against her own when she fell.You'd think she'd notice it first go...Furry body and all. She blinked once, and he proceeded to look a little -more- nervous, before he glanced toward the red head and the guy in the sunglasses. "Aren't vhee going to be late?" Leo was stood, like a dumb puppet between the three of them, wobbling a little on her roller blades, she shifted nervously. She'd already succeeded in making him uncomfortable. Where else was she supposed to look? Her coffee? No.Out of the question, that was on the floor.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, We are, c'mon.Sure you're okay..?" She tuned her words with a friendly casual tone, inquiring possibly Leo's name as she piped up, grimacing as she felt her eyes light up.Literally, far brighter than was normal. "Leodora.Uh, Leo's good." The red head nodded. "Okay! Well, we've got to get going, we're late already.I'm Jean.And-" "No time! Enschuldigung Mädchen." Jean, or rather Jean Grey was towed off in the firm grip of the mysterious European and the tall prep. Leodora left blinking at the pavement below. 


	2. Star crossed

~*~  
  
"Kurt! Will you relax? It's okay, I of all people would know.She didn't suspect a thing." She set her hand firm upon his shoulder as the three hurried down the street, toward the rather sharp looking sports car. Kurt was apparently unconvinced, wrapping his arms about his middle as the dark eyes cast downward to the holowatch. "Easy for you to say Jean... She wasn't staring at you." He frowned. He was branded a freak for most of his life. Blue and furry, the last thing he needed was some girl in the street getting a feel for a little more than bargained for. She was a stranger. Of course, they'd all think she was insane but that wasn't the point. "Kurt. Not everyone stares because they've just felt a furry arm that they can't see. Okay?" Kurt blinked up at her, raising a brow, Jean groaned and Scott ruffled the blue hair lightly. "Jeeze Kurt.You're really clueless." He blinked, stopping in the street, the pair carried on. "Vhat? Clueless? Ehh? Vhat are you talking about?" Jean pushed her ring-cluttered hand through the mane of red hair. "Kurt. She wasn't staring at you because of your fur okay? Let's just leave it at that." He groaned, but followed them toward the car none the less.  
  
"So.Vhat do you mean?" He arched a brow, pulling the car door open, he crawled into the back seat, only to lean fourth to prop arms against the front seat, staring at the back of Jean's head. "Kurt. I can't just blurt out someone's private thoughts to you when you snap your fingers. Especially a girl.." She shook her head and Kurt leant back against the seat, kicking his feet up he grinned, that casual, feral grin as he pushed his hand up through his hair. "aahh, so...You're saying she couldn't resist the Fuzzy man eh? I knew it.She had that star struck look in her eyes.Hey.Hey can vhee go back? Maybe I can get her phone number." Jean blinked, turning to look at him in his seat.  
  
"First of all, feet off the seat and second? Get over yourself! So, she thought you were cute. Big deal. Kurt, this city is full of girls, and the likely hood of you running into that one again is highly unlikely."  
  
Kurt blinked, feet sliding off the seat obediently, folding his arms against his chest, he had a habit of shifting personas unannounced. He had this, superior, inferiority going on.You either thought he was a freak, or you adored him. Typical guy? Typical Kurt. "aww man." Finally, Scott, supposed big brother to Kurt, piped up. "Hey man, don't sweat it.Never know, you might bump into her again." The boy scout grinned at Kurt through the rear view mirror, only to be greeted with the back of his head. Shifted around in his seat, watching the ground the car left behind like a hawk. When someone showed remote interest, he didn't give up. Shoot, he couldn't afford to. Though still, perhaps thinking a little too far ahead, but he was a mutant wasn't he? Maybe he could touch people, but that didn't mean it was recommended.  
  
Jean blinked, turning her head and shook it. She didn't know what she'd picked up from the girl being so close, but maybe she wasn't as human as she thought she was. 


	3. Aspirations

~*~  
  
"Hey ma! I'm home!" She leant through the door frame, wrestling off her roller blades, she wobbled out on the patio, grunting as she heaved them off, one after the other. A moment later, a bustle came from the kitchen and her mother poked her head around the door with a smile. "Hey, sweetie. Nice ride?" In many ways, Leo and her mother were very much alike. Both with intense green eyes, the thick raven hair and paling complexion.  
  
She returned the smile, tottering inside, bare foot, the roller blades suspended from one hand. "Yeah.Yeah it was fine.Indifferent." She smiled brightly, before moving toward the couch, collapsing atop it, stretching out her socked feet, she reached lazily for the remote with a stretch, fingertips inches from it, she groaned gently, before her mother's voice piped up. "Where's your coffee? You usually come home with one.You forget your wallet?" Leo blinked and shook her head, arching her hips off the couch, she pulled the wallet from her pocket, waving it at her mother, absent mindedly. She gave her daughter a puzzled look, before moving back to do the dishes. "You just not bother huh?"  
  
"No.I spilt it before I ran into some guy before I got the chance to enjoy it." She arched her back clean off the couch, tilting her head back to look at her mother, who dipped her brow in confusion, looking back at her. "You did? On him? Was he okay?" Leodora looked shocked, her eyes wide, she exclaimed. The remote control edging closer to her fingertips by it's lonesome, gone unnoticed by both.  
  
"Mom! What about me? He was fine. Looked at me weird but he was fine." She shook her head, blinking as her fingertips touched the remote. It hadn't been that close before had it? With a shrug, and the flick of a wrist, the television turned on. Her mother rolled her eyes, stacking dishes by the sink. Of course. 'What about Leo?'  
  
Channel surfing would be how Leo spent the remainder of her afternoon, until early evening, when she'd vanish for three hours to the gym to practise, her mother refusing to let her attend a proper gymnastics school, she was stuck on the school team and practising alone in the evenings to get her form right. She -would- go to the Olympics. 


	4. Wanting what you can't have

~*~  
  
"Yo Kurt! You gonna hurry up man or what? If I'm not mistaken, it was -you- who wanted to go in the first place." Scott and Kitty stood impatiently at the bottom of the staircase, both in jackets, T-shirts and shorts, looking irritable and bored. "Yeah, Like hurry it up will you? I'm like, totally freezing down here!" There was a moment, before the distinct smell of sulphur lingered in the air and Kurt stood, holowatch activated, his arms folded over his chest, staring at their backs. One after the other they turned. "What took you?" Kurt flashed a cheeky smile and wriggled his brows at Scott's inquiry, before speaking. "Got to look my best you know? See you guys in the car!" And again, he was gone, leaving only that faint cloud of smoke and odd scent. Kitty wrinkled her nose and turned to walk with Scott toward the garage. "Ugh. Like, can't Kurt just walk like the rest of us? Jeez." Scott smirked in amusement, setting hand upon the softmore's shoulders. Rolling his own in a shrug. "Hey, you know Kurt." She groaned and nodded her head. She did indeed.  
  
"Vhat took you?" Kurt grinned, lazing back in the car, stretching his legs out in front of him, before flexing slightly, though, with Kurt, there wasn't much to flex. He shot Kitty a wink and shut his eyes. Of course, she grimaced and slid into the front seat, Scott throwing the gym bags into the back seat with Kurt, he shook his head. "Why do you want to go so late anyway? And to a public gym? Isn't that a little risky?" Scott eased the car from the garage, starting toward the gates. "Maybe.But I'm zhick of the tiny one here. I can't get anyzhing done." He groaned, pushing a hand through the thick hair, he glanced at the two up front. "And besides, We hardly get out as it is.Specially you Kitty." She gasped, turning around, she shot him a look. "Yeah, well you wouldn't get out much either if you were practically a walking ghost." Kurt blinked at her as she huffed, and rolled his eyes, moving a hand toward his holowatch. In an instant, he was no longer the dark eyed wonder, but an elf.Tail flicking about at his rear, and short, velveteen fur smeared his entire body. "Uh.Helloooo? Try being blue and furry!" Kitty frowned and turned back in her seat, she shot him a look that made the pit of guilt swell. Scott blinked and shouted back toward him. "Kurt! Bayville dead ahead! Mind the fur." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it."  
  
The entire journey was spent Kurt trying to apologise to the valley girl up front. Though she was apparently having none of it. Scott played middle man, calming the odd quip or argument that threatened to show up, groaning as they were still at it, floating between apology and insult even as they pulled up in to the parking lot. "Look. We're here? Hello? Guys? GUYS!" The pair glared at one another, before huffing and folding their arms, Kurt glancing around him and gripping his gym bag, making sure none were near, he was gone in a puff of smoke. "What?! Is he insane? Someone could have seen him port!" Kitty shrugged it off with a comment. "It'll teach him a lesson." Snatching up her bag, she marched inside. Not so much in the mood to do this now, but maybe it wouldn't hurt. Forced to be human in a human's world.  
  
She split off from Scott to get changed, pushing open the changing room doors she glanced around.Alone? No. There was a girl it seemed at the other end. Dark hair being busily tied back into a pony tail. Kitty blinked for a moment, praying she didn't phase through the floor. Though it was probably the long moment of silence from the other girl, that caused her to turn. She had bright green eyes, brighter than what was considered "normal" and a smile to match. Friendly enough, she smoothed out her hair, picking absently at the lycra of her gym wear.  
  
"hi" she piped up, fixing Kitty with a look that made her a might unsettled. Kitty remained quiet for another long moment, before realising herself. "Oh, hi!" The dark haired girl raised her brows at Kitty with a smile, before moving out, barefoot from the gym. "Jeez.Get a hold of yourself Pryde." Shaking her head, she proceeded to dress.  
  
"Sooo.What first eh? Treadmills.Weights.Punch bag." Kurt and Scott stood just outside the changing rooms, waiting for Kitty. Kurt glanced down at his watch, pressing his back to the wall, just in case he was touched. Yeah.Great idea this was. He dipped his head as Scott stooped busily to tie his shoe, only for both to snap their heads up as the girls' changing room door swung open.Kurt started before he even saw who it was. "Well it's about time Kit-Oh." What he was presented with wasn't Kitty at all, but Leo, much to his dismay and embarrassment as it was his turn to blush.  
  
The girl blinked at him, looking perhaps a little nervous herself, she swallowed.Shifting her eyes between Scott and Kurt, she smiled a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry.Did I miss something?" Kurt stood there for a long moment, blinking at her in utter disbelief. "Kurt? Helloooo? Earth to Kurt?" Scott waved a hand in front of his face, Leo stood there, looking just a little flustered herself as she glanced between the two boys. Wetting her lips, she glanced toward Scott, her tone genuinely worried. "Uhm.Is he okay? I did something again didn't I?" Scott glanced toward her with a slight smile, glancing toward Kurt, who seemed to be slowly coming out of it, his cheeks burning. "I'd say so." Scott exclaimed, gripping Kurt by the shoulders and dragging him back a couple of paces.Kurt blinked and faultered, before doing something he really shouldn't.He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "Kurt Vhagner.Pleasure to meet-hey!" Scott snatched at Kurt's hand as Leo moved to take it, both looking a little shocked, Scott spoke close to Kurt's ear. "You don't think she might notice?"  
  
"She didn't before." Scott rolled his eyes. "This is different. Direct contact."  
  
Kurt frowned, looking.Most embarrassed for a moment, before looking as though he might hit something. He hated this. He hated not being able to touch people...Shake hands or even brush against anyone unless they knew what he was. Shaking, he glared at her, unintentionally of course, before turning and storming back into the changing rooms. Leo blinked and Scott shot her an apologetic look. 


	5. Manifestation

~*~  
  
Her head had been spinning throughout the entire workout, muscles stretched and flexed, Leo practised, though she held an expression the entire time as though she were on another planet. She hadn't seen them again, other than through the gymnasium window.All three got into the car, and drove off.Kurt looked especially bitter. It nagged at her the entire time. Not that she should have been deeply troubled but one had to admit, it was a little strange. Not to mention the fact that their paths had crossed twice in a matter of a few hours.  
  
She bit her lip as she passed under the street lights, her train of thought still running as she moved along the street, swinging her gym bag casually at her side, her head bowed as she moved at a steady walk, sneakers, worn and dirty, scuffed the sidewalk, a permanent dip in her brow. It wasn't that she was heartbroken. Far from it, she'd met the guy twice, though it was more the look he gave her. No, the glare he gave her. She didn't let things go easily.Accidental or not, she wasn't aware of it. So instead, she wallowed in the puzzlement, trying to work out exactly what it was she'd done. Okay, taken him down in the street, which probably hurt.Embarrassed him in front of his friends.But then, the look he gave her when he realised who she was. That was what really got her. For a moment he looked glad to see her, despite having ran into him, and then that guy.Whoever he was, said something to him and then Kurt had just.Glared at her.  
  
She shook her head as she closed the front door behind her, her mother poking her head around the door, she arched a brow, watching Leo in her quiet state of question. "You okay honey?" Leo didn't seem to hear her mother as she kicked off her shoes, heading toward the stairs. "Honey? Leo. Leo? Hey!" Leo paused, mid way at the stairs and glanced around to see her mother stood in the doorway, her arms folded and wearing a concerned expression. "Oh, hey mom." She flexed her fingertips upon the banister, a nervous expression laced her features, her casual tone was apparently not being bought by her mother, she took a few more steps toward the stairway. "You alright?" Leo blinked at her mother. In all honesty, she couldn't work it out for herself either. So, instead of a spoken reply, she rolled her shoulders lightly.  
  
She moved toward her room, sliding her bag off her shoulder she pushed her door open, throwing her bag inside.Sighing as she moved in after it. Only to pause. She hadn't heard her gym bag hit the floor.Frowning, she looked up toward the centre of the room, only to gasp, her heart racing as she backed up against the door, the fixture slamming, she shook as she stared at her bag.Hanging mid air, all by itself. "OhmyGod..Oh.My.God." She stood there, staring as the bag hovered slightly,  
  
teetering upon nothingness, Leo gasped, reaching out a careful hand to touch it, fingers outstretched to make sure this wasn't an illusion.  
  
"Honey? You slammed your door.Is everything okay?" Leo gasped, snapping her head around, the bag clattered to the floor and Leo jumped, tugging open the door, she forced a smile. "Yeah, mom, everything's fine. Just a bad session today, I can't seem to get anything right." She feigned a look of irritation, although it wasn't that hard to do, before bowing her head, stepping back, she bit her lip. Her mother sighed, touching her cheek as she spoke in that gentle tone Leo was so used to hearing nowadays. "Oh honey.You'll get it soon, I know you will. My baby's going to the Olympics." Leo smiled gratefully and started to shut the door, "Night mom."  
  
"Night honey." 


	6. Cerebro

Xavier pulled the helmet from his head, setting it in his lap as he stared at the screen.Flashing in green over and over again.  
  
::New mutants identified in the Bayville area::  
  
He rubbed his forehead and pressed the intercom button, his voice filling every room in the house. "X-men.Meet in the living room, it seems, a new mutant has come to my attention. We must discuss this further and find out how to get to her, before mystique.I fear for the worst, should Raven find out." Replacing the helmet, he wheeled himself from in front of the machine, making his way toward the elevator, to meet the others. 


	7. Mmmmm Basketball player...

To say it hadn't bothered her all night would have been a lie, but, today was another day, though she lacked the roller blades and the bounce in her step that day at school. Only having been there a couple of weeks as it was, her thoughts ran away with her. Dragging herself through the day, period after period. How was that even possible? How could her bag just lift up like that? All by itself. She scratched her head, leaning back as her physics teacher droned on in the background, all eyes fixed to the front, Leo stared down at the pencil that lay motionless upon her desk. She glanced about herself quickly, before lowering her hand..Poking the pencil gently, she swallowed, her heart racing as she splayed out her fingers, palm down, she concentrated, nervous, it seemed to be the only thing she could think of. It had to come from her. It had fallen when she'd been distracted so maybe this time.  
  
The pencil quivered under her, the room seemed to be in silence as she watched it, the rubber tilting up toward her hand, then the nib. She gasped, though didn't look away, raising her hand, the pencil gave, rising up toward her, flat out, it twitched in the air. Her bright eyes grew even more so as she stared in amazement. There was a sharp gasp to the left of her. Leo's head snapped around to meet the blue eyes of a pretty girl, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pink cardigan over the back of her chair. Leo looked guilty as sin, though the pencil still remained.  
  
"Ahem." The physic's teacher cleared her throat, looking toward Leo and the other girl, frowning. Leo's head snapped up, her back straight as she paid attention, though something flipped in the air, a blur of yellow shot fourth, between the aisle, kids screamed, ducking down as it shot fourth, toward the teacher. "Oh my-" She rushed to the side of the classroom, a solid thud hit the blackboard and the entire class stared in silence, the pencil Leo had been levitating, buried itself deep into the black slate, looking like a fired arrow. A chair scraped at the back of the room. "Miss James, where do you think you're-" Leo backed up, shaking her head, she shot her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. "I don't feel so good.."  
  
"Well wait a second I'll send Kitty here to take you to the nurse's offic- Leo? Leo!" Leo had already made a break for it, barging past others around her, she ran through the door, her sneakers squeaking upon the tiles as she moved. How was this possible? What was happening to her? She didn't even see where she was going as she pushed open another set of doors, another room. The lights here were brighter here. Polished wooden floors, marks on the ground, and baskets either side of the room. The gym. She paused, looking around her before shaking her head, starting to back out again.  
  
"Oh hi, I uh, didn't think anyone else skipped to come in here this period. are you okay?" Leo looked up sharply, only to be met with a boy, about her age, tying his sneaker upon the bleachers, clad in a basketball uniform, light brown hair scattered his face, as he smiled at her, green eyes watched her with interest as he stood his full height. Definitely built for basketball. She swallowed throwing up her hands she turned to run back toward the doors. "Whoa, wait! I didn't mean to startle you, are you okay?" He was jogging across the court, that winning smile turned into a concerned look as he got closer, placing a hand upon her shoulder before she had a chance to get away. "I'm sorry I-Whoa.uh, you're not alright, are you? What's up?" Leo had paused, her head slightly bowed, when she looked back at him, her eyes were dangerously bright, and rimmed red, she shook her head, looking up at him.  
  
His brow furrowed, he tried to smile, squeezing her shoulder he backed her away from the door, and reluctant footsteps followed him. "Did something happen? I'm sorry, I don't know your name.Kyle Taylor." Leo paused, swallowing as the tears hit her cheeks, she didn't understand what was happening to her. Thus, she only held up her hands, staring at them, Kyle stared down at them, clearly he didn't understand what she was trying to say. ".C'mon, come sit down over here by the bleachers.You uh, you ever play basketball?" Leo shook her head dumbly and he smiled again, slightly lop sided, it made her knees slightly weak, but she was in too much of a state to appreciate his looks more than his aid. "No I.Gymnastics." Kyle nodded, lowering her to the bench. "Gymnast? Cool, you look the type."  
  
She shot him a quizzical look and he raised his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke, the green eyes surveying the beams of light over head. "You know.The height, you look like a strong build and all." Leo blinked and nodded, before following his eyes to look at the ceiling. Nothing of interest there. Kyle sighed, a basketball at his side, he scooped it up, moving to stand, he aimed. "So why're you down here?" The basketball flew through the air "Like I said." Swish.Bounce, the basket hit nothing but net as it fell through the hoop, bouncing across the floor "Not many people come here when skipping class." Leo blushed, shaking her head as she set her hands in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.  
  
"I had an accident in class.Just, something happened and it freaked me out." Kyle nodded his head in an understanding fashion, moving down the bleachers, toward the court as he moved to pick up the basketball, tucking it under one arm like a pro, he poised himself for a minute, Leo sort of stared, before she blinked, glancing up toward the basket. Kyle nodded his head, and turned, lifting his arms, he pushed the ball from his grip. Roll, swish, bounce.  
  
"You're uh.You're pretty good at that." Leo remarked, moving to a stand, she wiped her eyes, Kyle spun around as he caught the ball, grinning at her. "Thanks.Team captain, I live and breathe this stuff." Leo blinked and nodded, extending her hands to him. "Mind if I try?" Kyle blinked, looking surprised for a moment, before he nodded, tossing to ball toward her. "Sure thing." Leo's arms extended to catch the ball, tucking it toward her as she gripped the thing, turning it in her hands, before she lifted it.Aimed.And threw it. It hit the back board and bounced off, right into Kyle's open hands. "That't pretty good.Least you hit the backboard, when I first started, I put a hole through nextdoor's window." Leo frowned, throwing her hands up with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Something creaked above them. Groaning, one of the beams started to detatch itself. It was like a slow motion flick as she lowered her hands..The beam dropping from the fixture upon the ceiling right above Kyle. Her eyes shot wide, and before she could say it, she thought it. ::LOOK OUT!!!!:: "LOOK OUT!!" A split second between the two, to Kyle, she had said it twice. He didn't need telling twice, because his shocked expression turned to horror as the beam shot down toward him. There was a flicker of motion and the beam crashed down.The basketball bouncing across the court, rolling toward the far wall. Something swooped from beneath the beam seconds before it hit the ground, darting across the room, the bad flapped toward Leo, who was too busy rushing across the court toward the fallen beam. "KYLE!! Kyle?!" She panicked, swallowing hard as she hunted the debris.The bat swooped toward her, toussling her hair in an act of fun, and Leo screamed, swiping at the bat.Kyle's familiar voice touched her ears, or rather.Ended up between them, as though bypassing her ears all together. ::Easy girl.I can explain, honest, just, don't freak out okay?::  
  
Leo snapped around, her eyes wide with fright, she nodded her head reluctantly. "I.Kyle? Where are-" The bat circled the ground in front of her.Faster and faster before diving toward the ground. Hitting it, something shot up, just over six feet.Kyle stood there, pushing his hair from his face, he gave an embarrassed, somewhat coy laugh. "Please don't scream, Leo.I won't hurt you, I just.You mustn't say anything, please or they'll." Leo was staring, not in horror.But awe.Bright eyes fixated upon him, he started to shift, slightly uncomfortable from the visual attention. "Please, don't say anything, If this gets around, I'll get kicked ou-" a hand landed upon his mouth, Leo was almost laughing, before she dropped her hand. Kyle looked puzzled. "I don't know much about turning into a bat, but.."  
  
She turned toward the other end of the hall, where the basketball sat, her hands extended, she imitated the motions she had in the classroom, her palms faced fourth, lowering , before she watched it try to roll away from her grip.She lifted her hands upward, and Kyle stood, baring down on her, watching the basketball with interest, before his eyes snapped wide. His jaw slacked as the basketball started to levitate off the ground. "Oh.Man.I thought." He landed a hand firm on her shoulder, the basketball hovering closer in mid air. He shook her and the ball dropped to the floor, she was turned around and she gasped. He'd picked her up, arms firm about her middle, he lifted her clean off the ground, Leo shrieking in surprise as he exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one!! Oh my God, You have no idea how-"  
  
"Not interrupting something I hope.Mr. Taylor, don't you have a class now?" Principal Darkholme stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, watching the two critically. Kyle cleared his throat, lowering Leo back onto her feet. "I was just-" "Just nothing, Mr. Taylor, Get back to class immediately, I expect to see you in my office after school. We'll discuss your punishment then." Kyle groaned, shaking his head as he glanced down toward Leo. He had so much he wanted to ask her.What else she could do, how long she'd had her powers, who else knew. "Aww, man.."  
  
"NOW, Mr. Taylor. I need to have a word with Miss. James. Get to class, or you'll be in my office after school every day for the next two weeks." "Yes Miss Darkholme." He spoke in a miserable tone, glancing toward Leo once more, before trudging off toward the boy's locker room. The Principal moved toward Leo, her brows raised, she placed a hand upon her shoulder, leading her to one side of the room, Kyle's face in view of Leo, peering through the doors, Darkholme failed to notice the eaves dropper. "Now, Miss. James, I understand you had a slight accident in class today.You feel like talking me through what happened?" Leo shifted nervously, before she shook her head, bowing it as she shuffled from foot to foot. Darkholme frowned, looking momentarily frustrated before she pressed on. "I know that you're, different, and you're not the only one. There are others like you, we can help you, we can help each other, if you'll just-"  
  
The gym doors swung open and in stolled the girl with the ponytail and pink cardigan, her hands shoved into her pockets, she waved cheerily at the principal. "Hi Miss Darkholme, Leo's teacher like, sent me to find her, she wasn't looking too well in class, I was like, told to come collect her." Darkholme looked momentarily annoyed, before removing her hand from Leo's shoulder, nodding her head as though admitting defeat. "Yes, certainly Miss Pryde.Kitty, make sure she gets there in one piece, if I spot any vomit on these waved floors, I know who to put in detention." Kitty nodded, stepping to one side to let her stroll through, she moved hurriedly toward Leo as she spoke. "I'm like, totally glad I got here when I did, what did Mystique say to you?" Leo blinked, looking momentarily puzzled at the girl, before she was towed off toward the gym doors.  
  
"Hey! Waitasecond! I was just talkin' to her!" Kyle came bursting through the boy's locker room doors and Kitty snapped around, Leo politely removing Kitty's arm from her own. "Well, it's gonna have to like, wait okay? Leo and I gotta go talk to someone. It's like, really important." Kyle frowned, glancing toward Leo, before back up at Kitty. "Listen here, Valley girl, I was talkin' to her first, I wasn't done, it's more important!" Kitty didn't look convinced. "Like I said, Kyle, it'll have to wait. Good luck with your game, whenever it is.." Kyle narrowed his eyes as she flounced off with Leo in tow. "It's not basketball season, valley girl." Turning, he stormed back into the boy's locker rooms.  
  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed open the gym doors, looping her arm through Leo's she spoke in a cheery voice. "You're not really, sick are you?" Leo paused a moment to think, though Kitty was keeping quite a pace as she was dragged along, they were apparently headed for the front entrance. "Well I,-" Kitty beamed. "oh, good, cause we gotta go see someone, he's like, totally cool though, you'll like him. Just don't freak out too much, kay?" Leo felt like she was going to be sick, just listening to the girl talk and the bouncy pace she had, only played murder on her system.  
  
Kitty moved toward the door and started to talk all over again, almost skipping enthusiastically with each step, dragging Leo toward the door, she didn't bother reaching for the door and Leo went wide eyed, starting to protest, holding her hands up to catch the door. Kitty giggled, dragging her through the door in one brief motion. Leo gasped, hardly believing this was happening, she looked about herself, they were in the bright outdoors. A voice rang from the right of them. "Kitty, you've got to be more careful! Anyone could have been watching. Just look at the girl!" Leo was stunned, snapping around to stare at the door, reaching out the touch it. Solid as a rock.  
  
"Oh, lighten up Scott, she's one of us, I won't tell on her, if she won't tell on me." Leo looked up, Kitty arguing with Scott, she paused, blinking once or twice. Frowning, she lifted a hand. "I know you.You're the guy from the other day." Scott glanced toward her and grinned, nodding his head, he pushed his shades up his nose, before sliding his hands into his pockets, nodding his head before flashing that boyish smile. "Yeah, good seeing you again. Especially now that you're, like us.." Leo blinked, shaking her head as though she didn't quite understand him. "One of us?" Kitty giggled, bouncing from foot to foot, she gripped Leo's arm, towing her down the stairs toward the swank looking sports car. "Yeah, you're like, a mutant, I totally saw what you did today in class. That is so awesome!" Leo frowned, shaking her head as she was stuffed into the backseat of Scott's car, Speaking carefully, she looked around herself, somewhat helpless. "Awesome? I could have killed someone.."  
  
"But you didn't.." There was someone else in the car.Jean. She turned to smile at Leodora and she swallowed, nodding slightly, before looking around her. What was this? "Listen, Leo, we can help you. I know, it's a little scary at first, but trust me. It's very cool afterward. You can learn to control them, if you'll just come with us, hear out a friend of ours. Professor Xavier. You won't be sorry.Trust me" Leo looked from Jean, to Scott, who was starting up the car, then to Kitty, all of them looking at her hopefully. "You all keep saying that.This is really weird, isn't it like kidnapping or something?" They laughed, and Scott pulled out, down toward the main road.  
  
"Just talk to him a little bit. He can help.We all can." Scott glanced back at her in the rear view mirror. He could see why Kurt had been so broken up about not being able to at least shake her hand. Thus he added. "I'm sorry, about yesterday at the gym. When we get there, I'll make sure Kurt apologises too.He didn't mean to be so rude." Leo sat up to attention and Jean smiled a little, watching her in the side mirror, she knew that would grasp her attention. "Kurt? Really, oh-" she caught herself just in time, blushing as she shrunk down into her seat, setting her hands in her lap. "Oh, you like, remembered huh? Cute isn't he?" Leo blinked a moment, blushing, before she muttered. "I uh.I hadn't noticed." Kitty laughed, shaking her head. Elbowing her in the side with a wink, Scott spoke a little more seriously as they drove, not far from the mansion at all. "There's more to Kurt than you might think, Leo." She looked puzzled for a moment, before Kitty whispered.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's a real Mr. Military. So anyway, how long have you been here?"  
  
And so the questions were poured out, Kitty forcing Leo to expose herself to a group of people were were, in all honesty, nothing more than perfect strangers. She felt somewhat uncomfortable as they eased through the gates that led toward the mansion. Her jaw slacked. "Oh man.What is this place? It's huge!" Jean smiled, glancing behind her as the car pulled to a stop.  
  
"Neat, huh? We live here." 


	8. A date with the Professor

"What, you guys are all related?" The three laughed, yet Leo continued to look bemused. Scott got out the car, and the others followed suit. "Uh, not exactly. This is like a boarding school type-establishment. The professor takes care of us, teaches us how to use our gifts." Leo gawked, shutting the car door, she was surrounded by the three of them, Jean leading the way, Kitty grasping desperately onto Leo's arm like a new best friend, she was grinning from ear to ear. Escourted up the stairs, Scott opened the grand front doors, holding them open for the ladies, they stepped inside.  
  
Whoa. The place was even bigger on the inside than on the out. Vast marble floorings covered they foyer.A chandelier hung from the ceiling and they were presented with a staircase that reminded her fondly of "Gone With The Wind." She gasped, turning around, before a voice flooded the room, or rather, into the minds of the four just entered. ::Welcome, Leo. Come, we have much to discuss. Jean, Scott.Kitty, thank you for bringing her here, but you do have classes to get back to:: There were a chorus of groans and the three of them looked hopefully toward Leo, only to turn, and walk out the door. Leo started to follow them, before the Professor laughed. ::No, no, Leo, not you. Please, up the stairs, down the hall to you right.Door at the end of the corridor::  
  
Leo wasn't sure what to make of that way of communicating, but she did as he asked, looking about her, she took in the extravagant looking busts and paintings that laced the hallway, which was lavishly decorated. She smiled, sliding her hands inside her pockets, she reached the end of the hallway, turning right. A set of thick, double doors were there.And she paced wearily toward them, biting her lip as she moved. What lay behind it? Who? The source of the voice? She felt somewhat uncomfortable. Sighing, she moved to place a hand upon the door, but instead, she concentrated, shutting her eyes, she thrust her hand forward, watching in awe as it peeled open, the expensively decorated office met her, a bald headed man seated behind a desk, smartly dressed.  
  
The infamous Charles Xavier.  
  
"Welcome, Leo.I apologise for the unease you might have felt back there...I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I run an institute for the exceptional.The gifted, if you like. As I understand, you've recently acquired a very.Special kind of gift.Here, let me show you."  
  
He pulled out from behind his desk, to her surprise, he was in a wheelchair.She raised her brows, though didn't say anything as she followed him silently, looking about the vast, lavishly decorated corridors, they came to what appeared to be a dead end. The Professor paused, waiting expectantly. "Uh.Professor Xavier?" The Professor turned and the panel in the door slid back. Leo looked astonished before she blushed. "Yes, Miss James?" Leo shook her head slowly, watching as the Professor entered the lift. Turning, Xavier looked at her with a questionable glance. "Coming, Miss James? It's alright. But the institute is so large, not everything can be kept above ground." Leo nodded, stepping into the lift, her hands shoved in her pockets.  
  
There was silence in the lift, it felt like an eternity without music, before the doors rolled open, and her bright eyes were greeted with a sight that took her breath away. Corridors made of nothing but metal, gleaming against the artificial lighting. She blinked a moment, her jaw slacking, before she persued the Professor through the winding tunnels, in awe of her surroundings, the Professor chuckled. "I wouldn't worry, all students have the same reaction when they first travel down here. It's perfectly normal." Leo blinked, nodding her head, just having worried about how she should be perceiving this place. The likes of Kitty, Scott and Jean seemed overly confident, as though it were their home. In all reality.It was just that.  
  
The professor led her into a small, semi circular room, with a monitor, about the size of the curved far wall, in front of which, was what appeared to be a very sophisticated computer system. Leo stood off to one side, the Professor wheeling toward the computer system, he hit a switch, the system humming to life, she blinked, stepping closer. "What is that thing?"  
  
The Professor was proceeding to place a helmet upon his head, an image flickering upon the screen. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "This is cerebro. I am a telepath, Leodora, you displayed similar abilities today, when you talked to Kyle. You thought something, and he heard it. Only, your powers seem to extend further than that.Leo, you seem to have a lot of pent up energy--" "Teenage angst." He laughed, the screen seemed to be scanning something, a map of the united states.Cerebro had picked something up. "no, no, I mean, you seem to have a lot of physical energy inside of you. You had an incident with your gymn bag, then, you levitated that basketball and spoke into Kyle's mind. But I think there's more to it than that, I warn you, to be very weary for the next few days, who knows what might happen."  
  
Leo nodded slowly, before she blinked at the screen. The Professor kept talking, looking for something on the map. "You have a very special gift, Leodora. I'd hate to think what might happen if that gift went untrained and ended up being a curse. Something you hate. My institute is here to help people like you, mutants, exceptional people that are blessed with the x-gene-" "The X-gene?"  
  
"Yes.That's what makes you, what you are, that's what enables you to lift things with your mind, to speak into the minds of others and I'm sure, over time, to do many many more things. Leodora, here we want to help you develop these gifts, with the blessing of your mother, I'd like for you to come here, stay with us in the institute so you can develop and train your abilities, to stop any unfortunate accidents. We're specialised in-"  
  
-=BAMF!=- 


	9. My favourite colour

There was a puff of smoke, and a strong sulphurous smell that lingered in the air, and Leo leapt back against the far wall, Someone, or something, was crouched upon the floor, and as the smoke cleared, Leo got a better look at him. His back straight, he sat upon his haunches, like an animal, this body.Blue, a fuzzy short fur covering him, probably from head to toe. A thin, whip-like tail with a barbed end, lashing from side to side, as a pair of pointed ears twitched a little, his head looking up toward the Professor, he straightened, planting his hands on the ground, he pushed himself up, his body bending in ways Leo never thought possible, he landed neatly upon his feet, straightening up, he looked cleared his throat.  
  
"Professor, I was in zee boyz changing rooms at school, I think I may have found-" Leo gave a sharp gasp. Looking at him, studying him, he was so, unusual, and yet she couldn't help thinking she knew that voice. Pressing against the wall, the Professor looked at Leo. "Ah. Of course, introductions, although I'm certain you both know each other already. Leo, Kurt. Kurt, Leo." Leo gasped, her eyes wider, Kurt's head snapped up and his expression matched her own.Leo blushed, as did Kurt, hanging his head suddenly, as though ashamed. First girl who seemed to take interest in him and she had to find out how he looked, like this. He swallowed, folding his three fingered hands over his chest, he crossed his two toed feet, wincing some.  
  
Leo stammered a moment, pushing away from the wall, she looked down at the Professor, who seemed to be backing away, allowing them to stand face to face. He didn't need to read their minds to know what they'd thought when they first saw one another. He didn't say anything though for a moment, sort of staring at the ground, wincing as he stood there, something held him back, otherwise he'd have ported right out of there. Leo swallowed, squinting at him.  
  
"You're.You're that guy.From the other day.Kurt.Right?" He paused, there was a torturous silence, before he lifted his head, the mess of blue hair distorted his equally blue features, before he smiled, a pair of small, pointy fangs bared, she gasped, and he quickly closed his mouth. "Uh.Hallo.ja.Kurt, Kurt Vhagner.I'm not vhat you expected.Sorry, I just vhanted to talk to the Professor.I'll go-" Leo's eyes went wide.Staring at him, and he moved his hand to touch the watch, instantly, the brown eyed boy was back, though he didn't hold that classic, cheeky grin. He looked rather ashamed. Leo piped up quickly. "No.Don't, I.You're right, it's not what I expected, but." She took a deep breath, she had to say something, as much as it was unusual, it was fascinating. "You're in luck." He blinked at her, the bright yellow eyes questionable, uneasy and ashamed all at once. "Blue.It's my favourite colour." 


	10. A witness to departure

-=BAMF=- In a dramatic puff of smoke, the blue, fuzzy elf landed, neatly in a crouch at the foot of his bed, hands planted between his feet, his tail whipped around as he flicked the yellow eyes across his room. With a swing of his body, he pushed off from the bed, planting two hands down, he flipped over, landing again in that same crouched position, his tail snaking around, as it probed at the stereo in front of him. The loud, floor moving booms of the techo bass filled the room and he shut his eyes, that grin returning, he braced his hands against the rug, pushing his body up and over, he ported again in an explosion of smoke, only to reappear, hanging upside down from a bar, his toes gripping the bar tightly as he swung, that spaced out look in his eyes.  
  
Outside, his eyes downcast, he stared out onto the poolside, folding his arms as he shut his eyes. What was the matter with him? Ever since he'd made a dramatic exit from the control room, this, girl who he'd only met on three consecutive occasions had been on that blue brain of his. Even now when he shut his eyes, the bright green eyes of hers seemed to bore into his skull. "Mein Gott, Kurt. Get ahold of yourself. She's just a girl." He swung a little more, before opening his eyes, blinking several times as he saw what he wasn't expecting.Leo, and the Professor, by the poolside. Leo sat upon a deck-like chair, an older woman at her side, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Mutti.." He murmured, dipping his brows, she seemed unwilling to let go. For a moment, he watched, as mother and daughter embraced, the Professor apparently explaining something. The pattern of head nod, shoulder slump and hug seemed to go on and on, until finally, mother and daughter rose, only to vanish from sight, to Kurt's dismay. "vhas." There was a moment of silence, before the Professor snapped his head up, raising a brow, before his words entered Kurt's head. ::Eaves dropping, Mr. Wagner? Perhaps, a cold shower is in order?:: Kurt yelped, his feet unhooking from the bar, he fell, his tail gripping it just in time, the momentum swung him forward, smack into the window pane as the Professor wheeled away. With a grunt and a heavy thud, elf, bar and curtains, fell upon the floor in a heap  
  
~*~ 


	11. Just out of reach

=-THUD=- Leo gasped, having hugged her mother goodbye, for her to return later on with her daughter's things, she looked up, eyes bright, with a subtle glow to them, she raised her brows, heading toward the stairs. As she wandered down the hallway, she couldn't quite place the room, at least she couldn't until she heard the muffled cry within the room to her right. The door slightly adjar, she went to push it open, only with the motion of her hand, the door swung open by its lonesome. She paused, before stepping inside a little, a small smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"Kurt? Uh.Are you okay?" She winced a little, just able to make him out underneath the wreckage, the blue tail snapped to attention and the German stutter emerged. "uh.J..Ja, fantastische.I meant to do that." Leo bit her lip, stepping further into the room, she made her way toward him, crouching, she gathered up the curtains, untangling them from the mass of blue. "Sure you did." Kurt blushed, fumbling as he picked himself up, standing straight, even at sixteen, he towered over her, pushing hair from his face, he grinned a little. "I did.I'm uh.Ja..You came to my rescue.." Leo paused, looking startled for a moment, before that grin turned into a somewhat shy smile. "Well, I hadn't known it was you, but still.lets just say I did." Kurt grinned.Yeah, he liked her. Taking a deep breath, he was always being told to seize the opportunities as they presented themselves.Thus, "Uh.Leo? Listen, I vhas vhondering if maybe you'd-"  
  
.Meanwhile.  
  
Kyle frowned, school had been out for an hour, even those in detention were leaving, though he was still there, in his basketball shorts and top, planting the ball through the net time and time again, it was almost monotonous. He picked up the ball as it bounced toward him, lifting it to aim, before letting it fly. It ricocheted off the far wall, firing across the hall to the other side, lost.It would have gone in, if it had not been for the laser that blew out the windows to the gymnasium and the basket along with it.  
  
Kyle was thrown to his feet, barely with enough time to cover himself from the shower of rubble. The look of shock on his face as the giant metal bird swept through the shattered windows, was picture perfect. His body scooting back as the lasers swept over the area, the machine -watching- him as he scrambled toward the bleachers, shuffling under them as he went. He willed himself to change, he really, really wanted to change right now, to something tiny.But no luck, he wasn't changing. The tingle was there, and then nothing. His heart thundered as he scrambled along the floor, amidst the dust and rubble.  
  
The bird was around fifteen feet from wing tip to wing tip, its metal underbelly reflecting shards of light onto the ground as its beak parted, a shiny black lens amidst the makeshift beak, Kyle cried out, barely able to duck and roll out the way as the lasers, projected from the eyes of the metallic beast, tore a hole through the bleaches, exposing Kyle.. 


	12. Enter the Silver Phoenix

"I vhas vhondering if you'd like to maybe-" Kurt looked uneasy, he'd never done this before, he was nervous, the fur on his palms was sticking from the sweat. His tail lashed from side to side a moment, pausing to try and find the right words. Swallowing, he looked back up at the expectant, ebony haired girl, with a nervous chuckle he tried again. "If you'd like to go see a-"  
  
Leo's expression was somewhat wide eyed, she seemed to get the gist of the question being asked, though she didn't anticipate too much too soon. Instead, she waited with a patient expression, watching Kurt fumble over his words. Finally, he seemed to have it cracked down. "Do you want to go see a mo-"  
  
::Kurt, contact the others, get them down to the school gymnasium, cerebro's picked up mutant activity and high levels of distress. Get down there with the others and find out what's going on:: Kurt's face fell, and he dropped his hands, his tail lashing forward, snatching around Leo's middle, much to her surprise, pulling her right up against him. He didn't think of the predicament, nor her reaction as her eyes lit up, looking at him, swinging her arms about his neck, perhaps she thought it was going to take the initiative and just kiss her.  
  
Oh how wrong she was. In an explosion of smoke and lingering sulphur, he ported from the room all together with the psion in tow. Leo had never experienced anything quite like it. Stunned, one minute they were in Kurt's room, the next, they were stood on the steps of Bayville high. The other's already out there.  
  
Jean, Scott and Kitty stood there, though there were two others aside them, a girl looking as though she'd rather be dead than be stood there with them, and a guy holding a skateboard. To her dismay, they were clad in what appeared to be a kind of uniform, similar to Kurt, but not quite. She barely recognised Scott or Jean.  
  
For a moment, Leo stood there stunned, Kurt released her with an apologetic look, only to move hastily to stand aside the others and their glistening uniforms. Leo felt somewhat like an amateur, although not to mention somewhat confused, she raised her brows. "What's-" She started, pushing a few locks from her pale face, Kurt seemed to be trying his damnedest not to look at her, before Scott cut her off. "No time, c'mon." She could do nothing but follow them as the team pushed through the doors.Scott first, followed by Jean, the Gothic looking Rogue , Kurt and Spike, Kitty pausing a moment, looking toward Leo with an urgent look, before grabbing her by the arm, dragging herself and Leo through the door. That was still an awkward sensation. She jerked her body away, shaking some, Kitty shot her a confused look. To her, the phasing was a second nature.  
  
There was no time to question Leo's actions, she simply ran ahead to catch up with the others, shouting something behind her. "Like, get a move on, We need all we can get in there, apparently." She was judging from the shouting and falling debris echoing the halls from the gym. Leo picked up her pace, her heart racing. Weren't you supposed to leave this sort of thing to the police? Or armed forces? Rather than a bunch of kids in spandex?  
  
She had no choice but to follow. She either left, and not only looked like a coward, but jeopardised the lives of other people and her place with Xavier. To say she was a little nervous was a serious understatement as pushed open the gym doors. She didn't get them half open, before she was knocked back hard on her feet, an explosion rocking the gymnasium, cries of "SPYKE!!" flooded the gym and hall. Leo rolled onto her side, to be met with the unconscious body of Evan. She gasped. She didn't know him by name only face.  
  
A head peered around the doorway.White bangs, dark hair. "Evan! Ah you ahlraght? Oh mah gawd." The southern belle rushed fourth, before the orderly tone of Scott.AKA Cyclops, rang through the halls. "Leave him, Rogue! He'll be fine, he's just had a bump. Get back in here, we need the whole team!" Rogue looked up, locking eyes with Leo before she shook her head, stooping to help Leo to her feet. "You heard the boss.C'mon." Leo was swept off her feet and dragged through the doors, barely managing to protest as Rogue continued. "Yea'h part o' the team now, no tahme like theh present." All Leo could think was 'help' as she and the gloved Rogue burst through the doors. Opening them first of course.  
  
The sight that beheld her made her want to scream. In fact, clutching tightly onto Rogue was all she could do not to run out those doors screaming. A giant, metal bird was wedged through the upper part of the opposite wall, where the windows ought to be. It was flailing and scoring deep, charred holes through the waxed floor, the lines painted upon the floor nothing more than a memory. Even the bleachers were a ruin, lights shattered, glass and metal showered the floor, the kids, not much older than she were scattered about the gym. Jean levitated some above the ground, hauling Scott with her either side of the giant bird. The uproar was incredible, every screech the giant metal bird gave, made her wince inside, her eyes growing brighter, the Bird swung its huge head around, before fixing its ruby quartz eyes upon the ebony haired child. 


	13. Heroics

Tonight's victim. Her eyes went wide as if she knew, and she lifted her hands to cover her face, a piercing scream left her throat as Jean cried out, through her mind and ears ::LEO!! GET OUT THE WAY!:: "LEO! GET OUT THE WAY!" Another voice, pitched just below Jean. Scott's orderly tone.  
  
"Kyle! Get her!" Leo felt a heavy weight hit her side, thrown off her feet, the laser beams bore a hole in the wall behind her. She was on her back, skidding across the floor, a huge weight atop her chest, trying to keep her down. She'd gone from one side of the room to the other in a matter of seconds.But how? Groggily as the dust cleared, Leo opened her eyes.A Bengal tiger looming over head, his massive paws pinning her down. It was her turn to scream, her eyes wide, it ripped from her throat, before the tiger seemed to look at her urgently, pressing his huge muzzle to the side of her neck, gently clamping his teeth about it, the familiar voice entered her mind. ::Shhh, Leo, please, don't scream. It's me.:: "Kyle?" Her voice was shaky and uncertain as she relaxed, the huge puffs of air against her throat was worrying, yet oddly soothing, the giant furry beast looming over head, he eased her. She swallowed hard, her voice barely a whisper. "Oh, Kyle, I'm so sor-"  
  
"KYLE! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
It was Kitty this time, her hands gripping her head, she cried out, her face smudged with grime, she watched in horror as a beam struck the tiger's side, throwing him clean off Leo, only to land in a heap on the gym floor. Motionless, "NO!" It was all she could do. A word so meaningless, yet full of emotion and pain as she stared at the tiger, watching as the body shifted back into the bruised and charred body of Kyle Taylor.Bayville's basketball star.  
  
Leo scrambled, desperate to get to her feet as her sneakers squeaked upon the gym floor, her body ached and her head was screaming as she stumbled to her feet, the bird momentarily occupied as It screeched again. Throwing its head toward Jean, the metal limbs groaning and creaking against the jam it had wedged itself into. Scott was firing shot after shot via his visor at the mechanical beast, and yet they seemed to deflect, causing more damage than good.  
  
With a swing of that massive tail, the beast lashed at the walls in which it was encased and the bricks and mortar started to shower the gym floor, scattering the team mates on the ground. Leo desperately trying to dodge the debris, trying to get toward Kyle at the same time, at least make sure he was still alive. Her heart thundered, her thoughts of getting toward him were interrupted by the explosion of the wall that held the beast in its prison of brick, the debris shooting forward and a cry of a mixture of voices filled the gymnasium. "JEAN! NO!"  
  
The red head was struck in the back by a projectile lump of brick, her body didn't have time to register what was happening to her as the rushed toward the ground, connecting with it hard. The only problem was, Scott was falling too, his eyes wide with shock, more worried about the red head than himself as he fell, only to be stopped in mid air. Jean unconscious, Leo's hands were swept up, desperately trying to hold him in place as the bird tore free, spreading razor sharp wings within the gym. Scott hollered. "JEAN!" No amount of shouting would revive her, but his attempts were as desperate as Leo's had been. Gasping for breath, she brought her hands down, Scott touching the ground, he stumbled on uneasy feet before racing toward Jean, dodging the shower of glass and laser's, scooping up the red head with ease, he rushed toward the side of the room, aside Kyle's body.  
  
Leo side-stepped at the side of the room, Kurt lingering within the window frame near the ceiling of the gym, baring down on their surroundings. He had his back to the room, as though peering out the window. Scott was staggering toward the double doors, to get both Jean and Kyle to safety. He hollered over his shoulder at Kurt. "Nightcrawler! Stop daydreaming and help us! That thing is tearing this place apart!" Kurt seemed to ignore Scott for a minute, he was deep in thought, before he turned toward the glaring Scott, barely taking cover. He hollered. "The pylon!!" The thing was made of metal.  
  
Scott vanished, more concerned with getting the injured to safety, Kurt seemed to change, in a puff of smoke, the blue furred wonder vanished from the window sill, to land aside Leo, grasping Leo's wrist, he tugged her toward him, looping his arm around her waist, vanishing in a bright puff of smoke. Leo hated that already, stood outside with Kurt, the air was cold and bitter compared to the heat that was building up inside. He released her, looking embarrassed for a moment, before he pointed up toward the electricity pylons. Leo paused, before shooting him a quizzical look. Kurt gripped her wrist and dragged her closer to it, the pylon lined up with the hole the Phoenix had created in the side of the gym. "Jean is out, we heard about vhat you did with the ball, if you can get the pylon to land on zhat thing, zhat's the end of it!" Leo looked at him uncertainly but Kurt looked as though it were the end of the world. Her heart raced and she stared uncertainly at the pylon. She felt a fuzzy hand land on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, he spoke, more reassuring than before. "You can do it.We need you." Leo took a deep breath and shut her eyes.She was experimenting with the tip of the iceberg.She shut her eyes, shaking as she concentrated on what she wanted to do.  
  
Her feet gave, she felt herself pull upward and she gasped.Not quite as quickly as she had the basketball, but she was moving. It was an incredible sensation.She felt light as a feather as she lifted up, levitating six feet.Twelve feet.Fifteen.Eighteen feet. She gasped, looking around her. She could see into the gym, she could see the rest of the team fighting off the giant bird. It was the most surreal experience of her life. She glanced down, Kurt lingering beneath her, as breathtaken by the view as she was, she shouted down. "Get the others out!" He didn't need telling twice as he vanished in that dramatic puff of smoke. 


	14. A close call

She was faced with what she thought was the biggest moment of her life.Playing hero. She swallowed, keeping herself aloft it was becoming a more natural thing, as though she didn't have to think about it, and she'd only been up in the air a few seconds. She moved her hands forward, and took a few more shaky breaths, pushing her hands forward, she concentrated hard, picturing the lines twisting free of their hold, breaking out.  
  
The thick cable started to twist and grind within its hold She gasped, the cable groaning as it started to give, Leo pulling her hands back, it hurt, it hurt like hell, as though someone were tugging constantly on her mind, barely able to keep herself aloft, she struggled desperately, as the bird reigned chaos within the gym, with not enough room to move, it was being steered back toward the wall in the gym, another deafening squawk and Leo wrenched her hands upward, the cable flying loose, her mind was racing with thought. ::Get out!! Get out!!:: It seemed, her telepathy had stemmed to outside of her own mind. A puff of smoke, and the phase of bodies through the gym wall, and the group stood on the grass outside the gym, Kyle and Jean lain carefully upon the grass.  
  
The cable span in the air as the Phoenix twisted within the gym, thrusting toward the gaping hole in the wall, Leo shut her eyes as the cable end exploded.The heavy lead falling to the ground, sparks showering the ground as it struck the phoenix the moment it emerged from the gym. The bird shrieked as the electricity cable drove into one of the ruby quartz eyes, causing a shatter of red glass and bent metal. There was a choked sort of growl, as though it were a living.Breathing thing.  
  
Leo gasped, her heart felt as though she was going to explode. Her eyes wide, she took a moment to rejoyce, a smile pulling at her lips, she punched the air with her fists. Punching until..  
  
"LEO!!" Her eyes snapped wide as she lost concentration, plummeting toward the ground. Scott looked urgently at Jean, still out cold, he could only watch in horror as Kurt took matters into his own hands, breaking into a sprint, he ported, reappearing directly beneath her, mid air, her caught her with a grunt. With wide eyes, she held on tightly as he ported again, landing off to the side near his team mates. She blinked, feeling him stagger a moment, she stared at him wide eyed, the blue, fuzzy hands keeping her upright, she continued to sort of stare at him. The bright yellow eyes, stared at her unblinking, though he looked a little shaken, he did a very strange thing. He dropped her to her feet, and hugged her.Laughing.  
  
"Hey trooper." Leo smiled, leaning over the med lab bed, bracing her folded arms against the metal bars, a hand coming down to touch his forehead. Kyle had been out like a light for a couple of weeks. Finally he'd come around. He smiled up at her, a little groggy as she drew her hand from his forehead. "Leo.." He raised his brows, before gradually pulling himself into an upright position, grimacing as he pushed a smile to his lips. "Hi." Leo nodded her head, pulling herself atop the end of the bed, her legs swinging absently. "I'm glad you're awake.You had us all worried.That was a very, bold thing you did. I could have been killed and- " Kyle lifted a hand, shaking his head.  
  
"Forget it.It's nothing. You needed my help, and that's what you got." Leo nodded her head a moment, before leaning across the bed, wrapping her arms about his middle, she embraced him tightly, exhaling slowly. "Thank you."  
  
"Ah-em." For a moment, Kyle got the chance to enjoy the hug, hugging her back weakly, he smiled, almost blushing when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Turning, however.She smiled, watching as Kurt stepped inside the med-lab, looking toward Kyle, then Leo with a nod. "You ready to go?" Leo glanced toward Kyle, mouthing a silent thank you, he shook his head, waving her off. She nodded to Kurt. "Definitely.I'm starved." She walked across the room, toward Kurt, before she raised her brows, turning toward Kyle. "We're just going out for something to eat. Get out of here for a bit.I'll be back in a little while, I'll come back and see how you're holding up, if you like." Kyle looked a little surprised, before he spoke. "You don't have to check in with me.Go eat, I'm not going anywhere." Leo nodded her head, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she followed Kurt out the medlab door. 


	15. Sinister things

center~*~/center  
  
What do you think it is, Hank?" Scott and McCoy were stooped over the remnants of the giant bird, the head peeled open, they were examining a little black box found within the beak. "I'm not sure.Looks like some kind of tracking device, or camera perhaps." Scott raised his brows, watching as Hank picked up the screw driver, unscrewing the top of the box, and carefully lifting it off.He sighed.Nodding his head. "Whatever's on the other end.Has got a good look at the mansion, and the two of us." Scott looked alarmed for a moment, before reaching a hand toward his shades, not saying a word to Hank, he lifted his shades, a pair of laser beams struck the inside of the black box.Sending it up in smoke. Hank leapt back, before scratching his head. "Please, Scott, warn someone before you do that." Scott laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, at least they're not watching anymore.  
  
center~*~/center~  
  
The boy lifted his shades, and something shot from his eyes.The screen going static.The old man sighed, shaking his head as he rocked back in his chair, locking his hands behind his head as he turned from the screen. The room was vast, spacious, his leather chair sat at the end of a long desk, several representatives lined the table, in smart, expensive looking suits. He pulled his glasses from his face and slammed his fist down on the table. "God damnit.We lost the footage.." He looked fustrated, as he turned to look at the screens, shaking his head. The others looking toward him, a man, with blonde hair, and dark eyes, rose from the opposite end of the table, walking slowly toward the screens, his shoes clicking against the marble floor.He nodded toward one of the other men, who lifted a remote, pointing it toward the screen.  
  
The screen split.Images of the X-men appearing on the screen, caps from what fuzzy footage they had. "Never fear, Grice. We have what we're looking for.The next subjects, for MT499. All we have to do.Is get them here. Shouldn't be too hard." 


End file.
